Reunited
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Mikayla and Loke are reunited once again, and after the engagement, the decide to "catch up" on old times. WARNING LEMON A.K.A. SMUT.


**Hey guys! I've decided to make another fairy tail one shot! LoKayla of course! This ones a little different though, oh yes. This one...**

**IS LEMON. DX **

**Yes, I'm actually trying to do a lemon one shot. If this sucks, please tell me. This is my first attempt, so please, tell me any problem you have.**

**so, I placed this in the time of when Loke had left Mikayla for ten years, but now he's come back to propose. She obviously forgives him, and gets a taste of the married life...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Mikayla Julianne Kano," Loke said, kneeling down on one knee, the brightest of smiles on his handsome face. He pulled out a small box and held it out to me, opening it to reveal a beautiful topaz crystal ring. The gem shimmered with every color of the rainbow, and the band glittered an otherworldly gold. I placed a hand over my mouth, beyond thrilled tears forming in my eyes. Loke then stood and came close to me, brushing my tears away with a gentle stroke of his thumb. He chuckled lightly, nuzzling my nose with his.

"I don't think I have to ask," he whispered, his smooth, familiar voice making my heart beat hard, as if I were sixteen again, and it was first dating him. "But, will you make me the happiest fool, and take my hand in marriage?" I bit my lip to keep from totally breaking down, but I still couldn't keep the elated smile from my lips. I placed my hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. I giggled like a little girl seeing her crush in the hallways at school. I could barely speak, just utter incomprehensible squeaks, so instead, I nodded my answer.

Loke's eyes lit up like the stars he lived in, and brought me in, hugging me tightly. His embrace filled my empty heart from the ten excruciating years he'd been gone. I held him near, breathing in his scent; sweet, slightly spicy. The way he held my body close to his, the way we fit so well together, his warmth, his large, supporting hands stroking my hair.

"I will never, ever, _ever_, leave your side again, Mikayla." He said softly, his soft lips caressing my ear. I felt my grip tighten on his shoulders, gripping the sleeves of his suit. Loke looked to my face, staring deeply into my eyes. He leaned in slowly, closing his eyes. I blushed deep red as he kissed me gently on my lips. I breathed in, feeling his delicate fingers float over my cheeks, pushing my brunette hair back behind my ear. Loke pulled back slightly, his lips still touching mine. "I have to tell you everything, Mikayla." he told me with the barest whisper. "Let me take you home."

* * *

I stirred the tea once more and poured it in two mugs for Loke and I. I came over to the sofa where he was sitting. He took the tea with a grin, moving so I could sit close to him. I leaned my head against his chest, taking a sip of tea. "I was weak, but so afraid, too," Loke said sadly. I looked up at him, listening closely.

"When I- Jellal- stabbed you..." His voice breaking slightly. "I knew that I couldn't stay with you any longer. I mean, if I was weak enough to let him possess me..." Loke set his mug down, sighing. He placed a hand on my face, caressing it lovingly. I placed my hand on the one that was on my cheek, holding it. "Loke, honey," I said, placing my tea next to his. I moved closer to him, leveling my face with his, our eyes locking. "Don't say that, kay?" I held his face in my hands, resting my forehead on his. "Please..." I said, not realizing that I was practically lying on top of him. "You're not weak, alright? And I _am safe." _Loke raised an eyebrow. "But...Kay..." I put a finger to his lips to silence his worries. "Sshhhh..." I whispered.

Loke looked at me with a slightly confused air, but then grinned. He kissed my finger lightly, making me blush. "Oh! I..." Loke came up and kissed me deeply before I could speak. "Mph!" I grabbed his shoulders tight in surprise at the passion of this kiss. His lips, those perfect, warm lips, I thought I'd never feel them ever again. It was heavenly, godly. I felt him part my lips with his, slowly slipping his tongue in my mouth. I let out a little surprised moan, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. His fingers tangled into my hair, holding me into his loving embrace. I moaned, tugging on his suit jacket, letting him fall on top of me, kissing me with the utmost passion, never pulling away from me for more than one second.

His lips eventually trailed down to my neck, his hands running down my body, letting his hands move under my top, feeling my skin. I bit my lip, trying not to cry out pleasurably. Loke left little bites on my neck, softly running his tongue over it. His hands moved up to my breasts, gently cupping them in his hands.

"L-Loke..." I stammered. Loke came up and kissed me again, less intense than last time, but seemingly more passionate. "Let me undress you, Mikayla." He said. I gasped in shock. "Wh-wha-" Loke nibbled my ear. "I haven't seen you in ten _years, _Mikayla," he whispered seductively. "I haven't been able to see you in a _decade_." I looked to him. "Loke, I-" Loke shook his head to stop my speech. "Don't say anything, Mikayla. Talk when we finish." _  
_

"But I'm-"

Loke flashed me a stern look, telling me to be quiet. "The only thing I want to hear from you," he leaned into me closer, so that our faces were only inches away. "Is your moans of pure, undiluted pleasure."

Loke then ripped off his suit, exposing his perfect sculpted body. I was rendered speechless as I gazed at him. He then pulled my top off over my head, making me feel slightly embarrassed at being this unclothed in front of a man, especially Loke.

Loke pulled me back on top of him, lips pressing against mine, his hands trailing down my back, his touch making my bare skin tingle. The arousal inside of me ignited like a fire. Loke raised his hands up to my bra strap as he began to undo it. I raised my body so he could slip my bra off. Loke gazed lovingly at me, his hands stroking the mounds, giving me a lustful smile. His thumbs swirled the nipples, and he let his lips come close and kissed them, letting his tongue flick them every now and then. I let out a thrilled moan with each touch. At the same time as he was playing with my breasts, his other hand slipped under my panties, fingering the flesh that awaited him.

"Hmm, a little damp, already, I see, eh, Mikayla?" He said playfully, a sexy smirk on his face. I leaned down, kissing Loke's neck, his collarbone, letting my tongue graze over the perfect smooth skin. I placed my lips over Loke's, and my tongue met his, and we then engaged in a sweet, smooth, hot tongue dance. Loke pulled out his hands from my panties. He separated his lips from mine, and ran his now wet fingers over my lips. I let my tongue lick his soaked fingers. He pushed his fingers deep in my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around them, even sucking gently on them. I savored the taste. God, if I tasted this good, I could only imagine what He would be like.

"I love you, Mikayla," Loke said in between kisses, beginning to remove his pants, letting me unzip the fly. "I love you too, Loke. I missed you so much, baby." Loke smiled as he pulled his pants and boxers off. Loke positioned himself over me so that his throbbing manhood poked against my passage. I gasped as he fondled my breasts some more. "Ahhh...aahhnn..." I moaned, my toes curling, my fingers intertwining with his. Loke looked to me, a slightly concerned look in his eyes. His hands tugging at my panties, preparing to remove them.

"I'm ready, Mikayla," he said in a low whisper. "Are you?" I took hold of his shoulders and nodded. "Yes. I'm ready." Loke grinned and removed my panties, leaving me completely undressed. He leaned into me, and gently penetrated me. I let in a sharp breath, digging my fingers into his shoulders. "It's okay, babe, it's okay..." Soon, he started moving in and out, slowly and gently. "Nnnnnnfff...aahhhh...L-Loke..." I felt myself tighten, making Loke feel so snug inside of me. Loke continued his thrusts, but made them harder, faster, he grunted with each thrust. He grabbed the edges of the sofa tight, pulsing inside of me. "Ffuu-cckk..." He moaned. Our cries of pleasure harmonized together As we came close to climaxing. "Loke...I'm...I'm..."

"N-no...not...done...Aahh...yet..."

One last thrust was all it took for us to release. It was explosive and earth shattering. Even the sweet sensation of his seed dripping down his length had made him grunt in pleasure. "What a delicious sight to behold," he said when it dripped down between my thighs. He had filled me with his seed and marked me as his for all eternity. Loke pulled me back on top of him as we collapsed on the sofa, breathing heavily. I rested my head on Loke's chest, stroking the smooth bare skin.

"I'm so sorry I left you," he said, kissing the top of my head. "When I'm your husband, I'll be there with you forever. I promise." I looked up at Loke and took his hand, giving it a kiss. "I trust you, sweetie. Thank you for this."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Again, I hope you liked it! X3**


End file.
